


Cough Syrup

by shiningwidow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Seth Wants to Forget, Song fic, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningwidow/pseuds/shiningwidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's betrayal is the only thing people seem to think of when they see him. Seth just wants to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fic I've ever posted publicly, so if all goes well I'll keep writing more. So the title came from me listening to the Glee version of Cough Syrup on a loop until I finally wrote something, so I suggest you should listen to it while you read it. I hope you guy's enjoy it! Please, if you have any reviews or tips about anything you want me to fix you can always send me a message on tumblr at shiningwidow.

_Was it worth it?_   Seth asked himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. He covered his mouth to silence the sobs that followed the question. He shook his head and wiped his tears. No. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be the Architect. He shouldn't be the World Heavyweight Champion. He didn't deserve it, especially after what he had done. He just wanted to forget everything. Starting with the last thing Dean Ambrose ever said to him. _"I hate you."_

Seth let out another sob before collecting himself. He stood up and made his way towards the closet near the back of his hotel room. He opened the door then hesitated. Was this what he wanted? _Would it be worth it_? Yes.

Seth raised a hand and ran it down the soft black material of his best suit before pulling it out and making his way over to the bed, carefully resting the suit on the clean white sheets. Seth looked down and stared at his shirt. It was one of his favorites- and Dean's favorite shirt to make fun of. Dean always claimed Seth had an "unhealthy addiction" to band shirts, but he was the one pulling them off of him at the end of the day. Seth hesitated before pulling the shirt off, folding it neatly, and placing it next to his suit jacket. He pulled the solid black button-up shirt off of its hanger and slipped it on, staring at himself in the mirror as he buttoned the shirt half way up before stopping. Instead of reaching for the next black button, he pinched the small piece of thread that rested there instead.

_"Dean you're gonna rip something!" Seth gasped as Dean tried to remove the black suit. He always hated it. It reminded Dean of Hunter, and all the things Hunter had given him so Dean could've cared less about the damn suit, he just had to get it off of him._

_"Isn't that the point?" He smirked before attacking his lovers lips, shoving him against the wall so Seth could wrap his legs around his waist. He continued to unbutton the shirt then stopped once again after becoming frustrated with one button in specific. Against Seth's pleading to let him do it, Dean quickly bit down and pulled it off with his teeth. He looked up and laughed at the glare Seth was giving him before kissing him once more. Dean left sloppy kisses along his cheek, moving down his neck, and smirking at the sound that escaped Seth's lips. He kissed collarbone softly before sucking down, marking Seth across the chest. Seth moaned as he lifted his hand up to Dean's chin, guiding it so he was staring at him. Seth kissed him softly. Dean relaxed and carefully guided them down to the bed where he removed the rest of his boyfriend's clothes._

_Seth closed his eyes and took in the feeling of his boyfriend's hands gently gliding across his body, stripping him of useless articles of clothing. He moaned and opened his eyes when the soft touches stopped. Dean was hovering over his body with a small smile planted on his lips. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly._

_"You're beautiful, princess."_

 

Seth felt a tear roll down his cheek, but ignored it as he smiled and clipped the tie on his shirt. He proceeded to dress himself and smiled at the result. His reflection was smiling, as if it were happy, excited even. He was doing the right thing. Dean and Roman hated him anyway, they sure as hell wouldn't miss him. Paige would easily replace him with one of the other divas as her best friend. They were just as happy as he was about leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

"'Ay! Has anyone seen Ambrose or Roman?" Paige screamed down the crowded backstage area. Crew members shook their heads lightly to her dismay. She quietly let out a curse before sprinting back down to the locker rooms. She almost broke down on the spot when she saw the large samoan and the unstable blonde walking side by side.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait!" Paige screeched, her accent heavy and not hard to miss. The two superstars turned around just before the best friend of their enemy crashed into them. She took a deep breath before breaking down into tears. Roman and Dean exchanged glances before Roman wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. "He needs you. Read this. Find him, please!" She explained through sobs as she handed Dean a crumpled piece of paper.

_To whoever's listening,_

_I'm sorry. Was it worth it? Stabbing my brothers in the back? Ruining everything that was good with my boyfriend? No. Was it worth becoming the champ? No._

_I deserve to die after everything I did to them. Tell Paige I love her. Thank her for being a shoulder to cry on. She's the best friend anyone could have._

_Tell Roman I'm sorry. I never meant to break the trust between us. I didn't want any of it._

_Finally, tell Dean... everything. Because that's exactly what he was to me. Everything._

_I'm sorry,_

_Seth._

Dean was speechless. He couldn't breathe or think. Paige's muffled sobs pulled him from his thoughts. He looked over at Roman then sprinted down the hall, trying to find the closest exit. He wouldn't let Seth go that easily.

 

* * *

 

Seth dumped the remaining white pills into his shaking hands. His eyelids were already feeling heavy but he wouldn't take any chances. He couldn't fuck up his suicide, otherwise everything else would be pointless. The cold water he was soaking his body in only slowed his movements. Seth smiled as he closed his eyes and sunk down beneath the waters. He pictured Dean. Laying with him in bed, the early morning sunlight illuminating the outline of his body. He remembered his laugh, and his gorgeous smile. Nothing would replace that smile. Seth pictured a life where he and Dean actually went along with their life plan. They would've gotten married, a small ceremony somewhere outside. They would've cried the day they brought home their newborn son, Elijah. He would be the perfect mix of the two. Dean's curly blonde locks, Seth's eyes. They would've taught him how to wrestle and eventually what to do on the first date. He would've lived with Dean until their last days on earth- _together_. None of that seemed to matter as he faded, finally letting go of any kind of life left within him.

He was finally free.

Dean frantically jiggled the knob to Seth's hotel room, not at all surprised that it was left unlocked. _Dumbass forgot to lock it again,_ he thought to himself as he made a beeline for the bathroom door. Dean grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it lightly, shouting out in frustration before slamming both fists against the door.

"Damn you, Seth! Don't you fucking leave me, you hear? Please princess I still love you," Dean sobbed as he pounded and kicked at the door. Eventually the lock to the door gave in and broke. Dean found himself unable to breathe as he stared at the two-toned man laying in the overflowing tub. His lips were blue, the tips of his fingers were starting to wrinkle, and the room was filled with an eerie silence that he couldn't stand listening to.

_"SETH!"_


End file.
